Porque en tus ojos me perdí  YukioxRin
by nomore2
Summary: Una breve historia de yukioxrin durante sus años de niñez, yukio decide ser quien cuide de Rin, pero la admiración  aveces se vuelve frustración


_**Autor del fic: Joshi Uchiha  
>Disclaimer: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, o ninguno de sus personajes, todo es autoría de Kazue kato<strong>_

_**Yukio x Rin**_

_**Leyenda: cursivas flashback, guiones pensamientos y diálogos**_

_**Nota del autor: Hola a toda la comunidad, es mi primer fic en varios años, y también el primero de Ao no Exorcist espero les agrade. Arigatou!**_

…**Porque en tus ojos me perdí, y no pude evitar caer en el abismo de tus besos…**

Era una mañana de verano, muy cálida cuando un niño de mejillas coloradas y grandes ojos caminaba por la calle tratando de llevar el encargo de pan a casa, quería por primera vez en su vida ser útil, y no causar problemas a nadie, especialmente a él…, sus gafas apenas se sostenían en su rostro, éstas eran muy grandes para el tamaño de su carita, sólo tenía 7 años y medio.

Su decisión estaba tomada, así fuese sólo un encargo de comprar pan, llevaría su tarea a cabo, y recordando las palabras de su padre:

"_Yukio ¿quieres cuidar a tu nii-san? ¿Me ayudarías a cuidarlo cuando yo no pueda?_

-Volvió a sentirse lleno de valor para realizar su tarea como era debido, todo por esa meta que tenía fijada, sin embargo, la primera prueba estaba fijada. Dos calles más abajo había un grupo de chicos, lucían de algo mal aspecto, el menor se sintió cohibido por momentos, su corazón se aceleró, y apretó con fuerza aquella bolsa entre sus cortos brazos, pasando por un lado del grupo. Uno de ellos grita.

**Chico 1:** ¡Oe! Gaki… tengo hambre… ¿porqué no me das algo de comer?  
>-Ignoró aquella petición y siguió su camino, mientras el chico se enojaba yendo tras el.<p>

**Chico1:** ¡maldito mocoso de mierda!, ¿Qué crees que haces ignorándome?

-Tenía como 14 años aproximadamente, le doblaba en peso y en edad, jamás podría contra el. El mayor se le acerco corriendo a gran velocidad y le dio un empujón fuerte haciendo que el niño cayera estrepitosamente al suelo raspándose las manos, el pan se Salió de la bolsa.

**Yukio:** Itae… -susurró en tono bajo, al verse las manos medio rojas y apenas sangrantes se asustó, y sus ojos se aguaron, contuvo sus lágrimas como pudo y se levantó-

**Chico 1:** ¿qué mocoso? ¿Vas a llorar? ¿Por qué no llamas a tu mami y me acusas? Ja ja ja ja –una risa estridente resonó-

-El pequeño de ojos azul-verdoso se levantó con gran valor y le dijo un poco tímido.

**Yukio:** Yo... yo… no voy a llorar –intenta agarrar el pan, pero sus nervios lo comenzaban a atacar-

-El mayor le arrebata la bolsa y le bota los panes de nuevo al suelo, y con una sonrisa malévola, le dice-

**Chico 1:** nee mocoso ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
><strong>Yukio:<strong> QUE NO VOY A LLORAR, ¡DAME MI PAN! –Alzó su voz-

**Chico 1:** ¡Tienes una gran bocota mocoso eh! -le da una patada en el pecho fuerte haciendo caer a Yukio-

-No pudo contra aquello aunque se quiso levantar no pudo, varios chicos se le iban a abalanzar encima, y su temor lo invadió de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas rojas, también gritó a viva voz-

¡Sálvame Nii-san!

-Fuese o no obra de la magia, él estaba ahí, como siempre dispuesto a todo-

**Rin:** ¡YA DÉJALO! – Sus ojos azules oscuros, tan fieros como un mar en turbulencia, con una voz un tanto chillona pero valerosa gritó-

¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!,

-el agresor sólo se echo a reír ante la fiereza de aquel mocoso que no tenía suficiente tamaño como para llegarle a la cintura-

**Chico1**: jajajajaja ¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar?

**Rin:** ¡SI! -respondió sin dudarlo, parándose con rapidez en frente de su hermano menor, para interponerse ante aquel tipo-

-el chico sencillamente volvió a reír escandalosamente-

**Chico1**: jajajajajaja –le da una patada a Rin la cual lo hace caer y quedarse sin aire por unos instantes-

-el menor se levantó como pudo, viendo que su hermano también era lastimado, la desesperación se apoderó de él, y comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente-

**Yukio:** ¡Nii-san! ¡¿estás? –alterado llorando- nii-san… nii-san NII-SAN! –Agarrándolo de la playera color blanco y rayas azules-

**Rin:** -se levanta a duras penas por el golpe pero ríe- ja!... –sus ojos valientes y bravos parecían sentirse llenos de dicha- Yo voy a defender a mi ototou no importa lo que pase

–se incorporó rápidamente y pateó el entrepierna del bravucón que les buscaba pelea, inmediatamente jaló del brazo a Yukio, dejando al chico que gritaba de dolor en el piso y todo el pan atrás, y le hizo correr incansablemente hasta perder por completo al maleante-

-Al llegar a una zona cercana a su casa, el menor miró a su hermano mayor, vio que todo estaba bien, aunque las cosas habían resultado como siempre, no había valido de nada tomar su determinación de cuidarlo, si siempre Rin lo salvaría, rompió a llorar de nuevo pero ésta vez de frustración, se tapo la cara con las manos, dejando caer sus lentes al suelo-

**Rin**: No llores… ya paso, todo está bien.

-esa voz que le daba consuelo, no entendía la razón de su llanto-

**Yukio:** Yo.. yo no pude, el pan, yo… -dijo entre sollozos descontrolados, sus mejillas enrojecidas, y su respiración entrecortada, no dejaban salir las palabras -

- lo abrazó y le dio palabras de aliento-

**Rin:** Todo está bien Baka

-el menor lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, con ganas de replicarle, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos de nuevo todo se le olvidó, se perdió en ellos, y sus lágrimas cesaron, esa calma que le infundía el otro, era lo que él quería lograr transmitir, sin embargo, no lo conseguía-

**Rin: …**Siempre voy a cuidarte…

**Yukio:** -no pudo decir más nada, se quedó con la cabeza gacha. De un momento a otro decidió volver alzar su voz y gritó

¡YO VOY A SALVARTE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! NII-SAN

**Rin:** -comienza a reír con ganas y dice- jajajaja baka yukio

-el menor se enoja replicando-

**Yukio: **¡No soy un baka, no soy un baka, no soy un baka!

!NO SOY UN BAKA… ARGH!

….

**Rin:** Yukio! YUKIO! Baka! Despierta!

**Yukio:** ARGH! Que no soy baka!

-Despierta al sentirse removido un tanto salvaje, y se sienta sobre la cama sudando y respirando muy agitado- ¿ah? Un… un sueño Nii-san?

-en un acto de reflejo lo jala hacía su cama quedando encima de él, en un abrazo sentido-

**Rin:** ¿Qué tienes megane? ¿Estabas soñando?

**Yukio:** Urusai… baka

**Rin:** ¡baka Omae, ¿Por qué me mandas a callar? -sin moverse toma el rostro del menor dirigiendo su mirada a él-

-ambas miradas se perdieron entre sí-

**Yukio:** no soy un baka… -observando esos ojos, estampó un beso largo, se separó de aquellos labios, un poco jadeante-

-nota la inquietud de su gemelo y le dice-

**Rin**: baka megane… -lo abraza fuerte- no tienes que tener miedo… Y si lo tienes sólo dímelo y yo te ayudaré

-No importaba los años que pasaran, si tuvieran 7, o 15 años, siempre terminaría siendo salvado por ese testarudo pero valiente chico de ojos azules oscuros, que sencillamente le hacía perderse en sus ojos y en el abismo de sus besos…

**Fin**


End file.
